Hunger Pains
by botched-cake-milkshake
Summary: Alex Elder is slowly losing his resolve to resist his new eating habit, luckily Joe the Indian is here to help. Takes place around issue2 [ONESHOT] A/N: dohohohohoho my first slash fic.


A/N: My first Crimson fanfic, this has been published on my tumblr blog where there are few more fanfics...but like yeah I think Joe would be comfortable enough to bat for both teams, I ship him and his Bobo like Fedex! Enjoy my fanfic. Critics and whatnots are welcome.

The thirst had crippled Alex and it was driving him insane. Hunger now felt like a hushed chant of 'blood, blood, blood' being drummed into his ears and with his senses being heightened, he could even feel his nerves quiver. How was he going to freaking get through this? He ran his tongue against the pronounced fangs, _how the hell am I going to get through this?_ He was getting weaker and his eyes widened in despair knowing that his resolve to not drink blood was gradually waning. He would remind himself of how he got into this mess in the first place- his friends slaughtered without mercy by those maniacs- Jelly-bats. So much blood…blood…blood…blood…

He struck himself hard, no matter what he was never going to stoop to their level, he was not a monster…_I'm not a monster…_

"You okay Bobo?" The kid had suddenly turned quiet and that made Joe somewhat concerned because he usually expected some smart ass comeback from him but so far the kid was spitting _nada_ and he just slapped himself so something was definitely up. He snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face, no response. Looking at the blunt in his hand, he thought that maybe the kid lied about smoking and that suddenly made him think 'did I even let the kid smoke some of this?', as tempting as it was to mull on that thought on a grand, philosophical scale, he decided to take a look at his face and that made him burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alex grumbled, looking at Joe howling with laughter confirmed that there was nothing more worse than being in a car driven by a stoned vampire and having no strength to throttle said stoned vampire's throat.

Joe's laughter cooled down as he took another drag from the blunt, "I just never seen someone look so hungry!"

"Is it that obvious?" Alex shook his head at Joe's silent offer of the blunt- weed was the last thing on his mind.

"Bobo, I can see it man! It's in your eyes! _El hambre_, but fear not _pequeñito! El Indio_ is gonna sort you out lickety split" he took a long drag and blew a smoke ring.

Alex cocked his head as he repeated, "lickety split? Really?"

"what? The ladies like it" he made another smoke ring and started to circle around downtown for what Alex assumed to be the fifth time.

If his friends were alive, they probably would've thought Joe was the coolest thing to ever exist . However the thought just reminded Alex how dire his situation was- thrust into another world without the chance to say either _goodbye, I'm sorry, I love you_ and yet this idiot next to him just acts like he's in one big playground along with not giving a single fuck about anything or anyone.

"Chow time, Bobo" Joe stubbed out the blunt gently, placing it in the glove compartment with the intention of finishing it later.

"We're in an alley" Alex corrected. Two women ambled along and looked as though they were deep in conversation.

Joe nodded,

"We're gonna drink their blood?" Alex quivered as he looked on at the couple.

"P_recisamente_ Bobo!" he rubbed his hands together, "so you who you calling first dibs on?"

"No!" Alex raised his voice, "I'm not a-"

"What? Vampiro?" He sighed as he watched Alex attempting to make himself sink further into the seat, "Still sore about your secret origins?" Opening the glove compartment, he pulled out a switchblade, "well we can take it slow, Bobo"

Alex stared at the blade, he stopped thinking about the hunger and thought _could this get any worse?_ "what are you going to do with that?" he asked slowly, his voice trembling.

"Gonna feed you _pequeñito_" he pressed the blade onto the tip of his finger.

"What makes you think that drinking your blood will be any better?" Alex balked, Joe scraped his bloody finger against his bottom lip, "only one way to find out Bobo".

That act rendered Alex silent as he stared at Joe with the most bewildered look on his face, did he actually expect him to drink his blood? He stared at the two women who were getting further and further away. He probably could reach the pair in no time, making sure that it would be quick enough to not feel pain or fear. _Fear,_ that seemed to be the one thing that unified him and his friends on that night where prior he wondered if they were his friends at all.

He didn't want those women to experience that fear- no one should have to Closing his eyes, he sucked in his bottom lip and lapped up the blood. _That was refreshing_ he thought, it reminded him of how relieving it was to have that first gulp of water after doing laps for gym class, the relief was so uplifting and from that one gulp there was another gulp and another one…

"Plenty more where that came from, drink up" Joe dangled his bleeding finger in front of Alex's lips.  
After having his first taste, it seemed to only heighten the crave even more and he could feel his resolve gradually vanishing. _I'm just feeding, it's not what it looks like_ was the only reasoning he could muster as he realised that he would be sucking on Joe's finger. "Don't get any ideas" Alex grumbled to Joe as he started to lick his finger.

"That's what he said" Joe rolled his eyes, taking note that Alex quickly switched to sucking on his finger, "whoa, shit you were really thirsty for the red stuff"

Alex would've told Joe to shut up but he was too engrossed with feeding. It wasn't the thought that he was sucking on a finger that worried him but it was the thought that he was enjoying it. He really tried his best to dispel his hard-on with any thoughts he could muster, only to fail miserably as it was all leading back to Joe. The best option was to concentrate on feeding this hunger or at least try.  
"I've never had a guy go down on my index finger" Joe commented, "but you, you're going all HAM like some porn-star"  
Alex had relinquished himself from Joe's finger, "you talk too much"

Joe sucked on his finger, "tough titties Bobo, I'm a chatterbox in the sack"

The hunger was becoming unbearable for Alex, Joe's finger wound wasn't enough- he needed more! He straddled Joe's lap and started to rake his teeth against his neck.

"Shit Bobo, no flowers?" he smoothed his hands against Alex's rear, loving how slippery his hands were on his leather outfit.

"Fuck that" his teeth began to puncture through Joe's neck and for some coincidence he opened his eyes- hoping to take in the thrill of doing something he would never imagine and instead he saw that the two women from earlier were standing very close to the car window- bearing the most exasperated look on their faces.

"Hey, you froze up-" noticing that Alex wasn't either staring at him or looking down at the floor, he turned around and muttered "_pendejos_". His fist pounded on the window causing the women to snap out of their stupor, they began to run for it as the vampire opened the door slightly to yell, "next time pay up!"

Slamming the door, he started his rant, "I had a feeling those _damas_ were fangbangers, that's the fifth time I've dealt with their shit! Can't even jerk off in here without getting a fucking audience- not that I mind an audience, but that shit gotta be consensual! Know what I mean Bobo?" There was no reply from Alex, he just looked like he was trying to get swallowed up by the seat again.

_Could I still love Julie, would I still love her?_ The thought churned in Alex's mind at the realisation that if they didn't garner an audience he would've gone a lot further than drinking Joe's blood. Yet as that question still burned, he wondered if he could ever adapt to this new life without the comfort of his family and Julie and the only thing he could admit as of now was simply: _I am alone._

Breaking the silence, Joe patted Alex's shoulder as he imparted, "Hey you know it's okay to like the Ds and Ps"

Alex sighed as he slammed his palms onto his face, "can we just go now?"

"Aight, back to the batcave Bobo, but this ain't the end, just saying"

Alex retorted sternly, "Home! Now!"

With a teasing grin, Joe started the car and began the drive back home.

THE END!


End file.
